The beginning of the end
by Overgame
Summary: Draco l'avait vu mourir, il avait vu son combat sombrer avec lui en une fraction de seconde alors jamais, oh grand jamais il n'aurait pu croire en son retour et surement pas de cette manière là. "Potter espèce de connard, si tu continues à me faire ça, je te jure que Voldemort passera très loin derrière ma propre personne dans toutes tes priorités griffondoriennes!" PROLOGUE/ligne


**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont à notre vénérable JK Rowling, l'histoire provient des limbes de mon minuscule cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à vous tous cher lecteurs et lectrices. Je poste aujourd'hui le prologue de ma fanfiction toujours en cours d'écriture. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de chapitre elle contiendra, on verra bien jusqu'où mon inspiration arrivera à me porter. Sincèrement j'espère que le Prologue vous donnera envie de voir la suite, cette histoire me tiens réellement à coeur. Après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfictions j'ai décidé d'écrire à mon tour pour pouvoir vous faire partager la vision que je peux avoir d'Harry Potter (avec grand H et grand P, oui de l'histoire en général pas du personnage en lui même!). Cette histoire à lieu dans l'univers que l'auteur a créé, je vais essayer de le respecter au mieux, mais sachez qu'il y aura tout de même certaines variations, c'est certain.

Excusez moi déjà pour les fautes d'orthographes très probables, je me suis relu, mais j'ai sûrement raté certaines choses. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta lectrice, si le prologue vous intéresse ou si tous simplement vous cherchez un peu de boulot, envoyez moi un message privé, je vous répondrez rapidement! J'espère avoir tous dit. Je remercie ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire ce monologue pas vraiment intéressant mais néanmoins vital pour ma petite personne!

**Résumé** : Draco l'avait vu mourir, il avait vu son combat sombrer avec lui en une fraction de seconde alors jamais, oh grand jamais il n'aurait pu croire en son retour et surement pas de cette manière là. "Potter espèce de connard, si tu continues à me faire ça, je te jure que Voldemort passera très loin derrière ma personne dans toutes tes priorités griffondoriennes!"

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

* * *

_**Manoir Malfoy, nuit du 3 mai 1998.**_

C'était comme si le temps c'était soudainement arrêté.

Tous les mangemorts dont moi aussi je faisais parti, nous les fidèles partisans du mage noir désormais vaincu qui nous croyions jusqu'alors en fuite suite à la défaite cuisante à laquelle nous avions assisté la veille, d'un coup, d'un seul, nous appariements dans un immense craquement dans une pièce que je ne connaissais que trop bien, celle ci même où se déroulaient les grandes réunions :c'était la grande salle de mon Manoir que nous avions déserté, celui des Malfoy. Mon ventre se comprima, je détester transplaner ou en réalité je n'avais pas encore l'habitude... Je détestais cette sensation: arriver ici alors que la seconde d'avant nous étions encore en Ecosse prêt à transplaner en France.

Tous étaient présents, enfin, seulement ceux qui n'avaient pas perdu la vie pendant la bataille de la veille. La contenance prit rapidement le pas sur la surprise de notre convocation, nous sangs pur avions l'habitude de garder un flegme implacable en toute circonstance pourtant une question persistait: qui nous avait convoqué ? Voldemort ? Non, bien sûr que non, il était mort hier je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux, Potter l'avait vaincu ! Alors, qui ? Je voyais la même interrogation dans chaque regard que je croisais. D'ailleurs mon père allait prendre la parole, sans doute pour demander qui était l'idiot qui nous avait tous fait venir au même endroit alors que tous les aurors du pays étaient à nos trousse, malheureusement il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Nos masques de sérénité furent brusquement ébranlés, le miens ne fit pas exception. La marque que je possédais comme tous les autres ici présent sur l'avant de mon bras gauche se remit en mouvement et commença à brûler l'intérieur de mon bras, cette douleur lancinante se propagea avec une rapidité fulgurante dans mon corps. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi peu supportable. Je vis même certains tomber sous la chaleur suffocante qui irradiait littéralement nos corps : Selwyn, Nott junior, Jugson en firent notamment parti tandis que d'autre tenaient encore tant bien que mal debout non sans que leurs jambes ne vacilles, je vis mon père ce raccrocher à sa canne totalement désorienté. Nous qui sommes supposé être l'élite des sorciers étions à ce moment-là bien faibles et pitoyables face à la torture que nous infligeait la marque des ténèbres. Potter aurait aimé le spectacle, voir certains Lestrange tomber à genoux était un spectacle tellement rare! Des gémissements de douleur commencèrent à naître dans l'assemblée quand tout un coup, un « CRACK » sinistre provoqua de nouveau le silence. Une silhouette droite et sombre venait d'apparaître au centre de la salle. Aucun de nous n'eut le loisir de la contempler, car presque instantanément une force violente, mais invisible nous obligea à nous mettre à genoux, tête baissée et elle nous maintint ainsi sans aucune difficulté. Puis des pas se firent entendre dans le silence oppressant qu'avait provoqué cet homme, puis un rire démentiel fit échos sur chaque mur de l'immense pièce lugubre, s'en suivit un sifflement, nombre de mangemorts comprirent que c'était du fourchelangue et moi aussi...

C'était impossible ! Voldemort était encore en vie ? Mais par quel miracle ? Je l'avais vu mourir la veille, Saint Potter l'avait tué ! Lentement mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le parquet en bois massif, cette force persistait elle m'étouffait sournoisement, mes yeux se contractaient, un long frisson me parcourait l'échine, mon corps voulait disparaître dans le sol, tandis que mes oreilles elles encore intactes percevaient cette litanie de mots inconnus qui ne semblait pas cesser. Je sentais clairement mon esprit partir loin de la pièce, très loin de toute cette scène de torture, comme si il voulait se libérer de mon corps: il n'en eu pas cette chance. Le poids se retira comme il s'était installé: sans crier gare. Par reflex, je me m'y a inspirer de grandes goulées d'air (je ne fus pas le seul), mes poumons se remplirent à nouveau douloureusement comme s'y il n'y était plus habituer. Quel spectacle je donnais, jamais je ne m'étais sentit aussi faible. Portant une main sur ma poitrine comme pour amenuiser le mal, je tentai alors de regarder mes parents, mais je fus stopper net dans mon élan : une voix glaciale, mais qui m'était terriblement familière me cloua littéralement sur place.

« - Je dois dire que je suis déçus, véritablement déçus cher amis...»

Mes yeux se levèrent avidement vers _Lui_ et au moment même où ils me permirent de confirmer ce que je craignais, ils s'écarquillèrent montrant aux autres mangemorts ma surprise la plus totale, même si aucun d'entre eux ne se tourna vers moi, tous avaient réagis de la même manière. Aucun n'osa se redresser ne serait-ce de quelques centimètres, ce sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien avait paralysé mes membres : beaucoup d'entre nous n'avais jamais parus aussi vulnérables. Cette puissance qui se dégageait de _Lui_... Je n'avais jamais vu ça, je n'aurais même pas pu me l'imaginer même dans mes rêves les plus fous! Elle irradiait littéralement le corps qui la maintenait enfermé.

C'était comme ça alors... _Il_ allait tous nous tuer ? _Ses_ yeux visiblement amusés se posèrent sur moi... Comment pouvait-_il_ me faire ça ? Je serrais mes poings, toute ma haine envers _Lui_ revint comme une énorme claque dans mon esprit. Lentement et prudemment je posai un de mes genoux au sol pour me redresser un tant soit peu... Si je devais mourir maintenant, je pouvais encore le faire dignement. Pouvais-je au moins minimiser la peine qu'_il_ allait me donner? En cet instant je ne pensais plus qu'à ma personne, il était hors de question pour moi que ce soit _Lui_ qui est le privilège de mettre fin à mes jours! Il n'aurait jamais ce plaisir, intérieurement je m'en fis la promesse. Ma voix pitoyablement murmura :

« - Potter, tu... »

Mais _il_ stoppa mes paroles d'un simple mouvement de _sa_ main. J'étais à _ses_ pieds. _Son_ visage était grave, _son_ âme grondait d'une joie étonnante et ses yeux verts me détaillèrent étrangement, mais au moment ou _il_ plongea _ses_ deux émeraudes dans mes orbes spinelles je vacillai, _son_ regard était devenu rouges écarlates striés d'une fente noir comme les yeux d'un serpent. J'entrouvris ma bouche sous la stupeur. _Par Merlin!_ En cette instant une seule chose était sûr : Dumbledore venait de se retourner dans sa tombe.

Potter n'était plus et Voldemort lui était plus que jamais.

Et le sourire sardonique qu'il afficha la seconde d'après, me fit regretter amèrement la défaite de celui qui avait eu l'honneur d'être ma Némésis.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de mon prologue. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire partager votre ressentit, vos critiques ect... Vos avis m'intéressent pour la suite de l'histoire et m'encourageront à continuer plus loin!


End file.
